A New Life
by merderisforever
Summary: AU Amelia's new journey taking place after 5x16


Amelia Shepherds' life had never been easy. When she was a kid she watched her father get shot, in her teen years she struggled with drugs. She seemed to have it all together in these past few years. Going to med school and becoming a world class neurosurgeon. Her life was on its way to becoming something great. Until she started to spiral. Her friend was struggling with her fast progressing disease that was incurable, and Amelia had began to dabble more and more into alcohol. It was beginning to get out of hand. Amelia needed help. Charlotte, having gone through similar experiences tried to be there for her friend. Just as Amelia was after her rape. But she continued to spiral and eventually gave up what she loved after having her surgical privileges revoked. Then she met Ryan, a man she had clearly fallen for. Her friends did not approve of this relationship, he was a bad influence. Amelia had been MIA from her job at the practice for 12 days. She was on a drug binge with Ryan. Nobody had seen her in 12 had Sheldon and the rest of the practice assuming the worst. She was dead. And when she showed up at the practice that day no one knew what to expect. They just knew something had to change.

4 Months Later

Amelia was back to being the Amelia that everyone knew her to be. She was spunky and had lots to say about everything. She had returned from rehab the person she had been before this whole spiral happened. The only thing different about her now was she was stronger. Stronger than she had ever been. her life was back where it needed to be and her friends had forgiven her. She was back. But Sheldon was noticing something different about her. She was acting weird.

"Amelia, are you doing drugs again? I will take back to rehab right now-" Sheldon said as he walked into Amelia's office.

"Sheldon, no I'm not doing drugs!" Amelia stated defensively.

"You hid something when I came in here earlier..." Sheldon says just as Amelia cuts him off.

"I'm pregnant!" Amelia announces as she begins to cry.

"Wow... who, who is the father" Sheldon says as he is still trying to comprehend what she just told him.

" It's Ryan's" Amelia says as her cries turn into sobs.

"You should talk to Addison about this... I just... I can't." Sheldon tells Amelia as he heads for the door.

"Tell Addison, I can't tell Addison, she is going to hate me! She has tried for so long and here I am barely clean and I get a baby! She is never going to forgive me!" Amelia sobs, not catching her breath.

"Talk to someone Amelia, just not me." Sheldon says almost harshly as he exits her office.

Amelia's heart sank deep down in her chest, she was realizing how bad this was hurting Sheldon. But this, this was Ryan's baby, she could abort Ryan's baby, and she couldn't give away Ryan's baby. She was keeping Ryan's baby no matter who it hurt.

Later that Day

Amelia finally mustered up the courage to go find Sheldon and tell him that she was keeping the baby no matter what. She saw Violet in the hall and asked her where he was.

"Oh he's leaving town for a few days, didn't he tell you?" Violet said. like it was a known fact.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Amelia lied not wanting anyone to think that she and Sheldon had a falling out and she is the reason why he left town. Amelia just headed back to her office because she knew that if Sheldon had left town because of her new, she could not imagine what it would do to Addison. Then and there she made a pact with herself to not tell anyone else for as long as she could. She couldn't bare the thought of hurting them again.

A few days later

Amelia decided that she needed to get an ultrasound she needed to know her baby was alright. But she couldn't ask someone at the hospital or anywhere that Addison might have connections. So Amelia decided to drive to a clinic an hour away where she knew nobody would recognize her.

It was a small clinic with a very small ultrasound machine. Amelia knew with her history she should have a fancy one that can tell you any possible problems. But right now she just wanted to know that the baby had a heart beat.


End file.
